Wireless headsets which may be worn alone on one ear or may be seated in and worn with a headband are known, and also it is known to provide a rechargeable battery with the headset. In such prior art systems a base station is customary, and the headset may be seated or cradled herein to gain contact with charging points to establish a charging voltage on the rechargeable battery. In such prior art systems, the cradling of the headset is often prohibited when the headset is mounted in the headband, or possibly the headband is sticking out of the base station at an odd angle and constitutes a nuisance to the user at the desk where such a system is usually parked.
A wireless headset with a rechargeable battery and base station thereto where the headset may be used with or without a headband and where recharging of the rechargeable battery is facilitated both with the headset alone, and through the headband when the headset is mounted in the headset is thus desired. When the headset battery is charged through a connection running in the headband further design options becomes available, such as the provision of a large and exchangeable ear muff, and charging with the headband pointing out of the base station at the same angle irrespective of the positioning of a microphone boom arm.